The Terrible Two's
by Final fantasy gamer
Summary: A few drabbles on how Sephiroth copes with parenthood, and all the little jobs that come with it. Lots of fluff and humor.
1. HotchPotchHouse

Sephiroth sat on the sofa reading Shinra-Times-Monthly

Sephiroth sat on the sofa reading Shinra-Times-Monthly. It was a newspaper created by the Shinra Company. It was one of his pleasures to sit down and read it while having a drink of either coffee or alcohol, usually alcohol.

This was the third one he'd had to purchase that day, because Miley had found scissors and an interest in cutting and ripping things apart. Luckily, she had only managed to destroy the newspaper. She was now sitting on the floor, legs folded, watching a T.V show named Hotch-Potch-House. It was something Zack had introduced her to; she had watched the same one on the repeat channel the other day, Sephiroth wasn't sure if he could listen to the song 'Be a Clown' again. Especially with a two year old child singing along.

Sephiroth's eyes scanned over a certain part of his paper. '_Lunch with General Sephiroth'_ was the title; Sephiroth's eyes grew wider in surprise and anger as he read the rest.

_One lucky woman can win a lunch date with the great hero Sephiroth! Just answer this question correctly and you will know if you have won! The question is: How much shampoo does Sephiroth use on his hair. _

_A: Half a bottle,_

_B: Almost half a bottle,_

_C: A full bottle,_

_Choose your answer and phone us! Phone calls cost two Gil!_

"Miley, come with me, we have to see a fat man." Sephiroth told Miley who turned around from the T.V.

"We see fat man!" Miley sang cheerfully, as Sephiroth held her hand and walked down the hallway, well… he walked and she skipped. She was not singing in a cruel manner, just in a happy way that little children have, Sephiroth knew she did not know what the word _fat_ meant.

"Is there a reason you're going to see Shinra?" Lazard asked as he heard Miley singing.

"Hello Mr Lizard!" Miley shouted looking up at Lazard and almost falling back, he was so much taller than she was! He looked thinner as he went up and she could not see the top of his head.

As Sephiroth explained the situation to Lazard, Miley looked confused; she had only ever seen Lazard sitting down on his chair behind a desk.

"Mr Lizard! Mr Lizard!" Miley called up at Lazard, pulling on his white trouser leg. He looked down at her. "Why 'ou sooooo big…?" She asked, making Lazard laugh, even Sephiroth gave a small grin but hid it by rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly. "'Ou 'ittwle befowre…! 'Ou 'ever 'dand u'…!" (TRANSLATION: you never stand up)

Lazard smiled and bent down. "That's because I'm usually doing work behind a desk. But I'm standing up today. So I suppose I look tall to you because you're so small. But what about your father, he's taller than me."

Lazard stood back up and Miley looked up at Sephiroth with an adorable childish look on her face, eyes wide and mouth open as she looked up at Sephiroth. "Daddy big…!" She shouted, letting go of his hand, walking around to the front of him and lifting her arms up. She squealed as Sephiroth picked her up and continued walking down the hall with her.

"Be on your best behaviour!" Sephiroth hissed as he put Miley down. "Don't say the word fat!" He walked into the office before Miley could ask why.

"Ah! Sephiroth…! You're not expected." Miley looked at the man in surprise. He was standing by the large window, he was big but not like Sephiroth or Lazard.

"From what I understand you've put an advertisement in the paper advertising that a complete stranger can have lunch with me." Sephiroth growled. He did not realise Miley looking back and forth at him and Shinra comparing their weight.

"We do this every year and this is the first time you've noticed? Don't look at me like that. Our company needs money, people call in, we say they've failed, we send them a phone bill." Sephiroth sighed. "Sephiroth, who do you think would ever guess a question like that anyway? Even I don't know how much shampoo you use, I don't want to know either."

"Daddy, why his tummy big…" Miley asked, making it worse by pointing.

"Well now that's cleared up we should be going." Sephiroth quickly said, dragging Miley out the room and into the hallway.

"Daddy…" Miley said once they were back in the flat. "I know 'much 'ou wash 'ou're head." Sephiroth smiled at the way she had phrased the question and closed the book he had been reading.

"Really…?"

Miley nodded. "Tha' mean 'ou ea' wi' me? Wight?" Sephiroth grinned.

"I eat with you every day." He told her as she climbed onto his lap. "I eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you." Miley smiled. "What?"

"'Ou on'y ea' wit' me... Tha' mean 'ou 'ike me." Sephiroth said nothing. "I 'ike 'ou too…" She cuddled into him and hugged him. Sephiroth was not sure what to say.

**There you go! My first chapter for this drabble series! I WANT IDEAS! I don't do celebrations though. Please review and DO NOT FLAME! IF YOU DO I'LL SET SEPHIROTH AND A SINGING MILEY ON YOU!!**


	2. Babysitting Turks!

Miley looked up at Sephiroth with a slightly confused expression on her face

Miley looked up at Sephiroth with a slightly confused expression on her face. He was not dressed in his usual leather outfit; instead, he was wearing black cotton trousers that he had not bothered to do up and a long baggy T-shirt. His eyes were red and swollen, his voice was slightly deeper and much rougher, and he was pale, had a runny nose and had to keep rushing to the bathroom.

"Ugh…" Sephiroth moaned, inking into the sofa and putting his feet up. Miley got off the floor and walked to him.

"Wha' wrong, daddy?" Miley asked him as he held a tissue to his nose.

Sephiroth sniffed and looked down at her. If Zack and Angeal had not been called away, then he would have asked them if they would look after her until he was well, he did not want her to catch this. "It's called the flu…" His sore and dry throat rasped. He coughed and leant back into the pillows. "It's a virus that you do NOT want to get."

"Wha' i' 'ike…?" She asked him.

"I can't explain it." Sephiroth thought for a while and finally had an idea to get Miley out the house for a while. After all, he had never had to look after a child when he was sick, and this was harder than he thought it would be.

"Miley, bring me my phone."

Miley put her hands on her hips as she had seen some of the secretaries do. Also Fizz and Bella did it on the Tweenies. "Say pwease!" She demanded.

Sephiroth smirked a little. At least she'd been listening when he had told her to say please and thank you. "Please, bring me my phone." Miley smiled and skipped away to get it.

"Reno?" Sephiroth said once he had flipped the phone open and rang the Turks number. "Could—Yes, Yes I know I sound like I have the flu and that's because I have, listen, could you and Rude take care of Miley? Good, come as soon as possible." Then he flipped the phone shut and helped Miley get dressed.

"Uncwle Weno!" Miley shouted, running to the door where Reno was standing with Rude. "We have ice cweaom?"

Reno laughed. "Course yo…!" He replied loudly, picking her up. "See 'ya!" Then the Turks walked away from the door.

"Ice cweaom…! Ice cweaom…!" Miley chanted repeatedly, as she skipped through the building holding Reno's pale and skinny hand.

"We don't chant ice cream yo." Reno told her, tutting and shaking his finger.

"We don't?" Miley asked confused.

"Nah…! We sing snot cone!" Rude rolled his eyes. The general would have a fit if Reno told her things like that. "Snot cone…! Snot cone…! We pick our nose for snot cone!"

Miley giggled and began singing along with Reno. Rude made an excuse and walked away. If Sephiroth was going to kill anyone then he could kill Reno. Rude was not going to be a part of it.

Reno sat down next to Miley in Sector 8 and gave her a mint-choc-chip ice cream. "See, it's green yo. That's why we call its not cone. In this case it's snot cone with spwinkies." Reno had always called the sprinkles on an ice cream spwinkies. Spwinkies was one of the childish words Reno could not be bothered to change.

"Yo!" Reno shouted before he gave the ice cream to Miley. "Your old man'll kill me if you get any ice cream on you, yo." He somehow managed to hold the ice cream as he took his jacket off and put Miley in it and did up the zip and folded the arms back so she could hold her ice cream. "Try getting' it through that!" He said. His head soon turned to a girl walking past. "Back in a minute yo!" He reassured Miley as he ran to where the girl was sitting to chat her up.

He soon came back after being slapped around the face, which had made Miley laugh.

"I di' wha' 'ou sayd Uncwle Weno…" She told him, her ice cream gone.

"What did I tell you to do?"

"'Ou telled me 'ge' ice cweaom through this' so did." She pulled the coat away to reveal green ice cream down her, and not a drop on the coat.

Reno's mouth fell open and he let out a deep gasp. "Yo! Ahhhhhh! Sephiroth's going to kill me…" He squeaked not wanting to think of the consequences.

So now, Reno was dragging Miley around clothes shops. However, could not find the same white dress. "Any decent man would've known that you don't dress a kid in white." He muttered, choosing to buy a new outfit to replace the ruined one.

"How 'bout this?" He asked Miley who had been told to sit on the floor and not touch anything.

Miley shook her head. "Don' 'ike twousers…" Reno growled and in the end paid for a pink dress and dressed Miley in it.

"Yo, you have the time?" He asked a passer-by as he walked back to the Shinra building with a very sticky Miley who had a label sticking out of her back from the new dress.

"It's eight…" He said walking away.

Reno picked Miley up and ran back to the building as fast as he could. Screaming something about how they were supposed to be back at four.

When they did get back, Sephiroth looked worse than he had that morning. "Daddy…!" Miley shouted as Sephiroth opened the door. "Uncwle Weno getted hitted…! And I gots ice cream on me bu' no' on Weno! He buy'd new dwess!" Sephiroth said nothing but nodded and stepped aside so Miley could run in.

"Sorry we're late, yo. Lost track of time. She got ice cream on her so I took her clothes shopping. Yo." He explained as he hoped nothing would be rammed through him, and hoped he would not be run through anything.

"It's fine. She needed a new dress anyway, the other one was getting a little to small. Night." Then he closed the door leaving Reno stunned and moaning about how his wallet was empty. He soon walked away though feeling relived. Until Sephiroth ran behind him screaming about how Miley would not stop saying yo.

And because of Miley's new talking habits, as soon as Angeal came back she was told to stay with him and Zack, at least until Reno came out of hospital.

**I hope you all like it! NO FLAMES! FLAMERS WILL HAVE SEPHIROTH AND MILEY SET ON THEM!**


	3. Nipnip!

Miley looked up at Sephiroth

Miley stared up at Sephiroth. He was brushing his long hair that she loved to play with so much. Sephiroth always got annoyed when he woke up after Miley had climbed into bed with him and found her tangled in his hair as if she were wrapped in another blanket. This is what had happened that morning. Now he was desperately attempting to brush the many knots out of his silver mane.

"Daddy," Sephiroth turned and looked at her with a frown still plastered on his face. "Why 'ou're hair long?" She asked him.

"Because it's not short..." Was his simple reply, he put his brush down and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he saw that most beers were gone and there was a note of apology from Zack with a drunken looking smiley drawn on the bottom of it.

"I'm going to kill that Zack!" He growled, scrunching the note up in his hand.

Miley's eyes grew slightly big and filled with tears. While Sephiroth was going through the fridge to see what else Zack had taken, he did not notice Miley walk out the apartment and toddle to Angeal and Zack's flat.

She knocked on the door until Angeal opened it, and Miley burst out crying. Sobbing repeatedly, attempting to say words that were just splutters and sobs.

Angeal was surprised and shocked, as anyone would be if their friends daughter grabbed onto them and began crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her caringly, picking her up and taking her into his flat. Zack was lounging on the sofa watching television.

"Heeeyyyy…" He stood up and walked to Angeal so he could fuss over Miley. "What's up with you?"

Miley continued to cry and sob. Being a toddler, she was hard to understand anyway, but crying like this made it impossible to understand what she was saying.

"Zack, go and tell Sephiroth that Miley's here." Zack obediently walked down to Sephiroth's apartment.

"Seph'…!" Zack called as he walked through Sephiroth's open door.

"What?" Sephiroth growled, coming out of the kitchen wearing a white shirt that was not tucked into the black trousers he was wearing. What made his look funny was that he was wearing the rabbit slippers Miley had bought him when she had gone shopping with Genesis.

Zack grinned but held his laughter back. "M—why are you holding a bottle of ketchup…?" He questioned, pointing to the bottle Sephiroth held in his hand.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow but answered anyway. "Nothing will come out of it and it's a new bottle. Also I'm making chips tonight."

Zack rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Give it here! I'll open it!" Zack shouted, grabbing the bottle from Sephiroth and squeezing as hard as he could. "No wonder nothing comes out! Look! You 'turn' and 'squeeze'!" Zack did as the bottle said and squeezed, making the thick red purée fly over the General's shirt.

Zack watched in horror and Sephiroth looked down at himself and then at Zack. "Zack…" He growled.

"S-sorry 'Seph!" Zack whimpered, holding his hands up.

"I would kill you but I don't want Miley copying my bad influence."

Zack clicked his fingers. "That's what I came to tell you about! Miley's crying at our place." He stated simply.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. _'Considering that she is not here…' _He thought, lifting up a plate of leftover rice and curry that had been to hot or Miley to eat, he rammed it into the centre of Zack's shirt.

Zack's mouth hung open and he stared at Sephiroth, who smiled and strolled out the room as if nothing had happened. 

Angeal had calmed Miley down until she was just hiccupping. And began to wonder where Zack was. "Now, you tell me what's wrong." He said in a comforting voice as he sat on the sofa with Miley on his lap.

"D-da-daddy k-ill Uncwle-e Zack…!" She stuttered and began to sob again.

Angeal rolled his eyes, smiled and shook his head. This was the fifth time something like this had happened. And each time it was him who had to sort it out.

Sephiroth walked into the apartment with Zack following him. Zack had taken his black shirt off and his head was out of sight, since the hole his head went through was over his head, only letting a few black spikes of his hair show. And Sephiroth still had tomato ketchup on his shirt.

Miley shrieked after seeing Zack. "D-daddy cutted Uncwle Zack's head off…!" She screamed and began to sob again.

"Pull your top down Zack!" Angeal yelled at the eighteen-year-old.

"I haven't killed anyone…" Sephiroth sighed as he bent down to make Miley look at him. "It was a figure of speech, I'm not really going to kill Zack." Zack nodded behind him.

"That's because I'm your father's best frie—"

"Who'd be there to look after you when I don't want to?" Zack looked hurt and began sulking with his arms crossed and head down. "And if I was going to kill Zack I would never cut his head off, it's to messy and Shinra would soon know—"

"Sephiroth…!" Angeal growled. "You're not helping the situation."

"How do you suggest I deal with it then?"

Angeal looked down at Miley. "Listen, your father would never kill Zack because he loves him like you love Pancake."

Miley's eyes watered again. "B-but daddy throwd Pancake on floor!" She sobbed.

"I said how much YOU love Pancake. Not how much Sephiroth loves Pancake." Miley sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Time to go now..." Sephiroth said, pulling Miley off Angeal. "Thank you Angeal." Then he walked back to his apartment.

"I 'un'wy..." Miley moaned, as Sephiroth put her on the floor. "I go nurs'y 'day?" She asked. She liked going to the nursery, she had made several friends there, and liked to play with the toys.

"Yes…" Sephiroth replied as he walked into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of cereal for Miley.

"Daddy liar…" Miley mumbled.

"What?" Sephiroth growled. How _dare_ she say something like that?

"'Ou say 'ou kill Uncwle Zack an' 'ou didn'!"

Sephiroth frowned. "I thought you didn't want me to kill Zack."

Miley shook her head. "I don'! Bu' 'ou lied! I getted a 'mack when I lied!" She had lied before and Sephiroth had smacked her as punishment. "Daddy ge' a 'mack too!"

Sephiroth glared down at her. "The difference is that what I said was a figure of speech, you full-out lied." Miley poked her tongue out and then began shoving her food into her mouth. Sephiroth would have told her off for being rude, but he did not want to drag a moody, tear-stained child to the nursery.

When Miley had finished eating Sephiroth took her into her room to dress her. "Daddy…" Miley said as her dress was pulled over her head. "Can me 'nip-nip 'ou're hair?" The word nip-nip was what Miley called scissors or when she cut herself or something else. Sephiroth had first heard the word when he found Miley snipping up one of his leather jackets. Less to say he had hidden the scissors after that.

"No." Sephiroth firmly replied.

"Awww… Pwease…!" Sephiroth shook his head. "Why?"

"Because you're too young and I like my hair long."

"Can cut Uncwle Zack' hair…?"

"Ask him later." Miley began chewing Pancake's ear. "You'll damage your teeth and your toy if you chew him."

Miley shook her head. "No won't! Pancake sayd I won't!"

"Well I'm your father and I say you will." He growled as he tied her hair back.

Regardless of his warnings, Miley continued to chew on Pancake. "I-I take Pancake wit' me 'day!" Miley loudly told Sephiroth.

"No. If he gets lost I'm the one who has to cope with you crying." He then took her hand and walked out the flat with her, leaving Pancake on her bed.

Miley started crying. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _Crocodile tears… _He thought, dragging her into the lift and down to the exit.

Crocodile tears were something Sephiroth was well acquainted with. Genesis used to have them all the time back in Banora until he reached six. Sephiroth had memorized how to deal with them, just ignore them.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked Miley, as she continued to cry. Angeal was standing behind him and wondering the same thing.

"Crocodile tears. She wants to take Pancake with her." Sephiroth explained to them both.

"Oh… Don't worry! I'll look after Pancake!" Zack told her as Sephiroth walked out of the building with her.

After Miley was left at the nursery, she sneaked through the chest of draws when no one was looking until she came across a pair of sharp, shining scissors.

"Dusty!" Miley called to a little boy named Justin, not being able to pronounce his name she had always called him Dusty, he could not pronounce his own name and called himself the same thing. "We pway 'air dwesser…?" She asked. Justin nodded and toddled to her. He was a few months older than she was and had a head full of brown hair; it came just above his eyebrows and cut in a rounded shape.

"You hair-dwesser…" He said, sitting on a small plastic blue chair, designed to look like plastic building blocks.

By the time the teacher known as Mrs Ashton saw them the damage had already been done. Justin was proudly showing off the bald patch on his head and saying how he looked like his granddad as he cut Miley's fringe crookedly.

"We on'y pwaying…" Justin mumbled as the scissors were taken from him.

Sephiroth stood in the hallway of the nursery a few hours later. Mrs Ashton had phoned him and told him of the incident, but he said that he would pick Miley up at the usual time.

"No real damage was done…" Mrs Ashton said, as Miley continued to play in the room behind her. "She's just had a fringe added."

"Daddy…!" Miley cried excitedly, running out the room to see him. One side of her fringe was crooked and the other side was as long as it had been when they had left the house, in other words, one side was there, the other was not.

"I-I pwayed 'air dwesser…! And we maked amimals! And I maked a wabbit face!" Sephiroth nodded.

When they got back to the Shinra building Sephiroth had Miley stand on a chair as he cut the rest of her fringe. When Sephiroth had found her she had never had a haircut, the reason it was so long and the ends were so jagged. Therefore, this was the first time he had ever seen her with a fringe. He also cut the ends of her hair until it came mid-way down her back.

He had to admit that she looked cute.

"Daddy sees my wabbit face now?" Miley asked, pulling on Sephiroth's jacket. He nodded and Miley pulled something out of her bag, a cardboard rabbit face shape with two eyeholes cut out of it and multi-coloured scribbles decorating it. She had called it a rabbit face, the truth was that it was a mask.

"Very good…" Sephiroth emotionlessly said, watching as Miley put the piece of elastic over the back of her head so the mask would stay on. It was fine until she squealed and ran into one of the doorframes, making her fall back.

Sephiroth sighed and picked her up. Everything was fine until people started saying how cute she looked with her haircut, then she found the hidden scissors and said she wanted to make Sephiroth cute too when he'd woken up with his fringe cut. (I don't know if anyone else noticed but Sephiroth's fringe is shorter than it is in Advent Children, this is why). He had cut it at an angle after that, though several people had said that it suited him.

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I've caught my sisters cold and my throat is killing me so I'm sorry if the story isn't up to standard. Please review! Don't flame! And idea's are always appreciated! **


	4. A Day Out

It was Sunday, Sephiroth's only day off. Meaning he was not dressed in his usual leather. Which confused Miley who had never seen Sephiroth wearing anything cotton. Usually on his days off, he still wore leather.

"Daddy," Miley said, pulling on Sephiroth's black trousers as he stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Yes?"

"Why no' dwess…?"

Sephiroth looked down at her confused. "What do you mean? You are dressed."

"Nooooo…!" Miley shouted, becoming frustrated by her father's lack of understanding. "Why no' dwess…?" She repeated.

Sephiroth was still confused when Miley toddled into his bedroom and came back dragging his leather coat along the floor with difficulty since it was extremely heavy.

Something in Sephiroth's head clicked. "I don't have work today and these are much more comfortable in this weather." It was freezing outside since it was the middle of winter. Therefore, Sephiroth had chosen to wear black comfortable soft jeans, grey long-sleeved top, which had a V-neck like most of his other tops, and comfortable white socks.

"Ohhh…" Miley grabbed hold of Sephiroth's leg and hugged it for some reason. Sephiroth paid no attention and continued what he was doing. Miley soon let go and Sephiroth felt her trying to lift his feet up a moment later.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her in amusement.

"Daddy wear wabbit feet!" Miley told him, attempting once again to lift his foot up.

Sephiroth smiled and wondered into the living room, sitting on a chair with his legs folded, laughing slightly as Miley tried putting his foot in the pink slipper again. "It's not going to fit Miley. These are your slippers." He explained. Amusement was evident in his voice.

"But fit me!" Miley whined, looking up at Sephiroth. "'Ou're wabbit feet no' pink…!" Sephiroth's smile grew bigger. Miley's favourite colour was pink. And the slippers she and Zack had bought him were white. She was going through a stage where everything had to be pink. Except her drawings, which she always seemed to colour black. Angeal had started taking her drawings quickly before she could colour them, saying that it would be nice to have something to look back on in a few years time. Sephiroth and Genesis had resulted to the same thing.

Miley growled and threw one of the pink slippers across the room in a temper. "Ah. We don't throw things in the house." Sephiroth told her sternly. He did not want to have to pay for broken items, he also did not want throwing things to become a habit, or for items to be aimed at people. Zack might catch on, and then he and Angeal would have a fight on their hands.

Miley simply frowned and crossed her arms tightly. Her head was down slightly, she glared at the floor, her bottom lip stuck out and she breathed air in and out of her nose like a bull about to charge.

Sephiroth grinned, shook his head, and turned his attention back to the television. He turned to glare at Miley again though after a slipper was thrown to the other wall by the door, just missing his head.

"Miley!" He growled at the moody little girl who was sitting on the floor, knees bent and toes touching like an infant who had just learnt to sit up. Her arms were still crossed and her face still held a frown, but a much lighter one this time. "Go to your room." He strictly ordered, pointing to the open, white door, which lead to her room.

"NOW." He dangerously spoke after she did not move.

Miley stood up and toddled into her room. Closing the heavy door behind her by leaning on it, attempting to make it slam.

Sephiroth simply turned back to the television.

A short while later Miley was in a much better mood. It was obvious since she had wondered into Genesis apartment, with Sephiroth's permission this time, since he had learnt to lock the front door so she could not open it.

"Uncwle Gen'sis!" She called as she ran through his flat. "Wha' 'mell…?" She questioned, Genesis was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Banora white apple pie." He replied turning and facing her. "Does Sephiroth now that you're here?" He asked her, his gaze lowered and a strong firm note in his voice.

Miley nodded. "Yes. Daddy o'en tha' door for me." She walked forwards and looked through the glass of the oven. "Can I have pie?" She asked.

Genesis nodded and put the last remaining item away before pulling a mug off a hook and making himself coffee. "If your father says it's all right." He faintly told her, pouring the hot water into the mushroom coloured mug.

"Was it all right for her to come here?" Sephiroth asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It's fine. After all, you sent me a text message asking if it was all right. You even replied to my answer."

Sephiroth smiled and looked down at Miley who was watching the pie cook. "Cooking, Genesis? Let me guess… apple pie…"

Genesis smiled and leant against the counter. "She wants to know if she can have a slice."

"Uncwle Gen'sis sayd I can!" Miley called over her shoulder in defence.

"As far as I'm concerned it's perfectly fine. As long as she has it after her tea tonight."

Miley stood up and looked at Sephiroth confused. "B-bu' I don' likes tea."

"You supper... Your last meal of the day..." Miley bent down and continued to watch the crust of the pie brown.

Genesis smiled and took another sip of his coffee. "Eat here if you want. Sephiroth too…"

"Very well." Sephiroth said and soon after hearing a high-pitched squeal of excitement from Miley as she hugged Genesis he felt a small tug on his trousers.

"Can go ou'?" Miley asked with big eyes. "Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!"

"I don't know. It's very cold out and—"

"Pweeaassseee!" Miley loudly whined, as she pulled on his trouser leg.

Sephiroth sighed and smiled. "Fine…" Miley squealed and attempted to drag Sephiroth out the flat.

"I'll come too." Genesis told him, watching as he walked out with Miley pulling on his and shouting out the places she wanted to go.

"Auntie Cissnei come!" Miley shouted, letting go off Sephiroth and running to the ginger haired woman who had been passing them in the hall.

Sephiroth sighed and took Miley's hand. "I think Cissnei has work today."

"I don't actually. Planning on going somewhere?"

"Just for a walk. Genesis is coming for a change."

Miley stood between the two talking adults and looked back and forth from between them as each one spoke. "Auntie Cissnei come!" She repeated.

"If Cissnei wants to come she can."

Cissnei nodded. "I'll meet you in your apartment." Then she walked away to get ready.

Sephiroth walked into his flat and into Miley's room. Miley sat on her bed and watched as Sephiroth pulled her thick pink and white coat out. "Daddy. Where Uncwle Angel… Uncwle Zack?"

"They've been sent on a mission. They should come home tomorrow." He explained, putting small brown shoes at the foot of the bed and then leaving to get himself ready so there would not be a rush.

Miley toddled into the living room and lifted Pancake off the glass coffee table, where she had left him propped up so he could watch the television. Sephiroth soon came out of his room wearing a coat a lot like his other one, except this one was cotton and had a belt around the waist. He wore the same boots though; the difference was that his trousers were not tucked into them.

"Daddy…! Pancake comes!" Miley called into Sephiroth's bedroom as he walked out.

"Don't lose him then." Sephiroth told her, walking her back into her room to put her shoes and coat on her.

Miley was as usual chewing on Pancake's mangled er when Genesis walked in, his jacket and armour around his waist-which every Shinra member wore-was replaced with a jacket that matched Sephiroth's except that his was red and had a zip down the front.

"Ready?" Genesis asked as he poked his head around the door and saw Sephiroth zipping the front of Miley's coat up.

"Pancake gots to be warm!" Miley stated once Sephiroth stood up. She took her small plastic Chocobo bag off her bed and put Pancake inside so his head was sticking out.

"That depends. Is Cissnei here?" Sephiroth questioned.

Genesis nodded. "She's in the living room watching the sky."

"We go ou' now!" Miley shouted, grabbing Sephiroth's hand and trying to run, making Pancake fall out the bag.

Sephiroth took the bag from her and put the stuffed rabbit inside before going to zip it up. "I do i'! I do i'!" Miley yelled, trying to reach up to take the bag from Sephiroth.

Genesis laughed slightly. "Two-year-olds long for independence."

"Auntie Cissnei!" Miley called, running into the living room and jumping up and down at Cissnei who was wearing skinny-legged jeans and a green coat.

Cissnei smiled and bent down. "Aren't you wearing a skirt?" She asked since all she could see were Miley's purple tights.

Miley looked down, her skirt had risen up and was caught up in her coat. "Here." Cissnei gently said, pulling Miley's blue skirt down. Then they left.

As they walked through the very wet city, Sephiroth insisted on holding Miley back from jumping in the puddles.

"Sephiroth let her have _some_ freedom. If she does get out of control I've brought the child-reigns with me." Cissnei told him, proving her statement by pulling a pink strap out of her bag.

"You always said you wanted a dog." Genesis said as he walked past. "You'll have a child on a string. It's not the Rock-wilder you wanted but it's better than nothing."

"YOU wanted a Rock-wilder?" Cissnei asked, shocked as she turned to look at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth let go of Miley and crossed his arms. "I was five. Angeal started it."

"Daddy…!" Miley shouted before Cissnei could reply. "Look a' kitty!" She tugged on his trousers and pointed to a grey cat. "I dwoke i'…!" She said loudly, running to the animal before Sephiroth could stop her.

The cat looked at her running towards it and immediately ran across the clear road and into a cat flap in one of the many houses lined up.

Miley turned around with big eyes and pointed in the direction the cat had run in. "Kitty run'd 'way!" She whined.

Miley looked on the floor and found a key ring. Her eyes filled with childish excitement and she immediately ran to Genesis. "Uncwle Gen'sis! Uncwle Gen'sis! Look!" She held the key ring out to him; he looked at it in surprise before taking it from her. "I-it look 'ike 'ou!"

Miley was right. The character on the key ring was rubber and looked exactly like Genesis, even to the sword it had.

"No doubt the red leather group made this." He tiresomely mumbled.

Sephiroth looked over Genesis's shoulder and agreed. "Yes. They're always making merchandise in your honour."

"You sound like Angeal—"

"Who wed weaver gwup?" Miley asked loudly, pulling on Genesis's leg.

"Girls who like Genesis a lot." Cissnei told her.

"I 'ike Uncwle Gen'sis too!"

Sephiroth smiled in amusement and looked down at Miley. "I thought you were going to marry Zack?"

Miley nodded. "I am!"

"How did Zack react when he heard that?" Cissnei asked.

"He played along with it."

"So that's what he meant." Genesis said.

"Meant what?"

Genesis turned and looked at Cissnei and Sephiroth as Miley began running around behind them. "Angeal was saying about how Zack shouldn't have so many girlfriends and should stick with one for a week at least. His reply was 'I already have a little girl waiting for me.'"

Sephiroth smiled.


	5. Tocet cake!

Miley sat at the coffee table drawing with a pack of jumbo crayons. She occasionally looked up at the television when a loud sound from Sephiroth's programme occurred and then got back to her drawing.

Sephiroth sat on the sofa behind her smiling at the peace and quiet as he watched his programme. He had a lot to thank Zack for after he had bought Miley these crayons, she had been quiet and very involved in her drawing.

Miley grinned as she finished her picture had stood up, getting in the way of the T.V, but it did not really matter since the credits were going down the screen.

"I-I finish!" Miley proudly stated, turning around and handing the picture to her father.

Sephiroth looked down at the drawing now in his hand and smiled. "It's very good."

"Tha' 'ou, tha' me," She explained pointing to certain area's of the drawing.

Sephiroth smiled at the black and grey blob that was supposed to be him and the yellow and green blob that was Miley. "It's very nice."

"We in wes…wes…" She struggled to say, letting out a sigh at the word she could not pronounce.

"Wrestling?" He asked her, looking down at the two dots flailing long things that looked a lot like arms.

"NO!" She shouted, frustrated.

"Then what are they doing?"

"Tha' a water have' a figh'!"

"Do you mean restaurant?" Sephiroth asked her.

Miley nodded. "Yes."

Sephiroth smiled, there was nothing on for the rest of the day, so…"Would you like it if we went out to dinner Miley?"

"Yeah…!" Miley jumped up and down. "I-I wan' tocet cake!"

Sephiroth smiled and stood to get his daughter ready. Tocet was what she called chocolate. She was still only two, and Sephiroth had heard many mothers say to him that the age of two had its many cute ways. He could not help but agree.

Miley sat on her bed as Sephiroth got her shoes out the wardrobe. Miley shook her head as Sephiroth went to put them on her feet. "I wan' tha' one!" She kicked and pointed to the big yellow rubber boots.

Sephiroth frowned in amusement. There was no way he was going to take out a little girl wearing a green dress with thick cross over straps and a white T-shirt underneath, a normal blue spring coat and neon yellow wellys.

"These are more practical." He told her, attempting once again to put the little white shoes on her kicking feet.

"Don' wan' that one!" She complained.

Sephiroth grabbed hold of her flailing legs and forcefully put the shoes on her feet.

Miley sat on her bed and pouted as Sephiroth got himself ready after putting Miley's coat on her.

Miley pulled her shoes off and threw them into the bottom of the wardrobe, then stepped into her welly's, not even thinking that her father would or would not notice.

"Miley!" Sephiroth called from the sitting room.

Miley toddled into the sitting room, Sephiroth did not notice her feet as he guided her out the door and locked it before heading out the building.

They were half way down the street when a voice behind Sephiroth said, "Adorable shoes…" Sephiroth turned around and looked confused.

Genesis nodded his head towards Miley who was skipping in front of them.

Sephiroth sighed and frowned when he saw the bright yellow boots on his child's feet. "Uncwle Gen'sis!" Miley shouted happily, running towards Genesis.

He smiled down at her, bent down and lifted her up. "Daddy 'n me go have tocet cake now!"

"Really, so then, where are you going?"

"Ta' has tocet cake!"

Sephiroth still appeared stern. "To the Midgar Pinyin restaurant." Miley nodded enthusiastically

"So am I." Genesis answered putting Miley on the ground as she began to push herself away from him.

"I wan' tocet cake now…" She whined, pulling down on Sephiroth's coat.

Sephiroth frowned once again. "I don't think you deserve any, you've been a bad girl after all."

Miley let out a sad squeal mixed with a cry of anger, longing and sadness for her beloved chocolate cake.

"If you're a good girl for the rest of the day, I might let you have some." He said as he began walking away.

The restaurant was large and many families with children were there.

Miley stared through the glass in a counter at the many cakes and treats lined up. There, in all its glory was chocolate cake, all brown and sparkly, covered in bits and pieces, all chocolate.

"I wan' tha'!" Miley shouted, pointing at the cake.

"You have to eat all your dinner first." Sephiroth told her.

"B-bu' it gone then…!"

"You'd better eat quickly then." He told her, lifting her up and sitting her down on the chair at the table Genesis had chosen for them.

Miley was very small but for once did not need a highchair, the chair she was sitting on was padded, and Genesis had taken off his jacket, folded it so it was nice and thick, and put it on her chair for her to sit on.

Sephiroth sat on a seat next to Miley and picked up one of the menus. After choosing what he wanted, he scanned through the children section for Miley.

"You can have pasta—"

"Tocet cake…" Miley interrupted, Sephiroth ignored her and carried on.

"Pizza slices—"

"Tocet cake…" She said again, her arms folded and a pout on her scowling face.

"Chips—"

"Tocet cake…"

"Or sausage with beans and mash—"

"Tocet cake…"

By the end of their little debate, Genesis was laughing like a Cheshire cat.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress asked, walking to them with a pen and paper in her hand.

"Tocet cake…!" Miley shouted.

"No cake, but a steak with salad, a child's sausage and mash with beans, and chicken legs with a salad." Sephiroth ordered.

"Okay, I'll be with you shortly." She said, walking away.

Miley pouted once again and crossed her arms. Genesis and Sephiroth were amused at the look on her round face.

Miley lifted the cup coaster and threw it on the floor in a rage. Sephiroth slapped her leg and bent down to pick it up. "Behave yourself!" He growled, "Or NO cake."

Miley's bottom lip began to tremble. "No tears." Sephiroth added. "Genesis had those until he was six. I won't have my child crying them."

Genesis's smile faded from his face as that was said. "It wasn't my fault."

A few minutes went by and Miley tugged on Sephiroth's sleeve. "Daddy, daddy…!" Sephiroth looked at her. "Daddy I wan' toy'et!"

Sephiroth sighed and looked at Genesis. "You take her. I don't trust you on your own."

"How charming my friend." Genesis replied, not thinking up a quote from loveless as he took the desperate child's hand and led her down the hallway.

There were two doors for men and for women. Genesis looked down at Miley. "If you need any help ask one of the ladies in there." He told her before opening the door for her to go in.

Genesis lent against the wall between the two doors and waited, and waited, then waited some more. Miley did not emerge.

"Excuse me," Genesis said, grabbing the arm of someone about to go in the woman's toilets. "Can you try and find a little blond girl called Miley in there? It's been fifteen minutes and she has not come out."

"Course…" The woman said, walking in.

One wall of the toilets was a gigantic mirror. Miley stood in front of it making faces, pressing her body and face against it and looking at her blurry self in the glass.

"Miley…?" The woman said, looking down at the little girl now staring up at her. "Your father's waiting for you." She took Miley's hand and let her out, failing to notice the girls dress tucked in her knickers.

Miley stared up at Genesis and shook her head. "Tha' not my daddy…!" Miley shouted. The woman looked a little surprised and nervous. "My daddy got's long hair!"

"Miley, don't give people the wrong idea, your father's waiting for you at the table." Genesis said, taking her hand.

The woman let out a breath of relief but then her breath hitched again. "Bu' 'ou not my daddy…!"

Genesis growled and dragged her away and back to the table.

"You're going to get me arrested." He mumbled, lifting Miley back onto her seat.

"That took you a long time, the food's arrived." Sephiroth told them both.

"Someone took a very long time." Genesis replied, sitting down.

Sephiroth smirked. "You don't send Miley in on her own. You do know that no one minds her going in the men's don't you. She is still young enough to get away with it."

Genesis frowned. "You could have told me that earlier."

"I thought it was obvious." Sephiroth glanced at Miley and saw her staring at her food. "Why aren't you eating?"

"No tocet cake…"

Sephiroth sighed and lifted the fork. "Eat all your food and you'll get chocolate cake."

Miley shook her head and pushed Sephiroth hand holding the fork away from her face. "No!"

"No chocolate cake then."

In the end, Miley slowly and hesitantly ate her dinner, hating every bite of it.

"All gone...!" Miley shouted as she swallowed the last bean.

"Good girl…and it only took you an hour and a half…" Sephiroth replied looking down at his watch.

"I have tocet cake now!" Miley excitedly jumped up and down on her seat.

"I feel like having the apple pie I saw. I'll order them…I take it you want the rhubarb pie?" Genesis asked Sephiroth, standing up.

"It sounds delicious." Sephiroth answered.

Genesis walked to the counter and had to blink a few times, before walking back to Sephiroth and whispering the bad news.

"Oh no…" Sephiroth mumbled, closing his eyes.

Miley got off her seat and began looking up at Genesis. "Where my tocet cake…?"

"It's all gone…" Sephiroth replied. "You took so long eating that the cake section is closed." He waited and counted up to five before hearing Miley cry.

"I saided it go!" Miley shouted as Genesis put his jacket back on. "Daddy 'upid…!"

Sephiroth frowned and stood up. "Home time I think."

When they got home Miley was in a fowl mood. She sat on the sofa scowling at the television, her face red from crying.

"Seph'…!" Zack called, walking into the flat. "Where are you?"

Sephiroth emerged from his bedroom only wearing his leather trousers. "Yes Zack?"

"I bought stuff! I saw this on half price and Genesis told me and Angeal what happened to Miley so I got it for her." He pulled out a bow with a round chocolate cake in it.

"Cake…!" Miley shouted, running to Zack.

Sephiroth shook his head. "You were a bad girl and got white gloss paint on my coat because you were angry…"

"She didn't!" Zack gasped.

Sephiroth nodded and looked down at Miley. "So you can wait until tomorrow."

Miley let out the squeal that was becoming all to familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, where do I begin?

Lately my muse and inspiration has run dry, for about a year now writing has become more of a chore than an enjoyment, I've never had this problem before, even when I was two I was creating stories and characters but now all I seem to be able to do is walk and stare at _**screencaps of Naruto Shippuden!**_ I've traced back when this began and it began when my _dear father _left again for the **second time **and I wrote all my feelings down, so I suppose it's a bit like an angry depression, I just wanted to post this so you all know that **these stories WILL be updated **and I wanted to give a **logical explaination **than what would sound like a usual excuse. If anyone can help me find my lost inspiration and muse (it comes in the form of a happy pink and yellow rabbit disguised as Sephiroth and his family) then I would be eternally gratefull! I don't need ideas on what to write because I have many ideas and over 100 unfinished stories that will be posted after Ai Gekkou and Parenthood's nightmare along with 100's of chapters! But each time I get halfway though I stop and think **"WHAT RUBBISH!" **And stop writing for **another** week! Which is very difficult since I'm currently taking my English GCSE's... I thank you all for being patient with me and reading this!

::Gamer::


End file.
